Maldito si lo haces, maldito si no lo haces
by fosfeno
Summary: Kuroo no está seguro qué es más idiota: Sus pensamientos o el hecho de que en realidad los quiere cumplir (O no tanto, pero es un idiota así que simplemente se rinde)


Así que Kuroo estuvo pensando desde la mañana en cómo decirlo y qué hacer exactamente, nunca había tenido que terminar con alguien, generalmente las personas terminaban con él y lo liberaban de la culpa y carga que genera dejar con angustia a la otra persona (aunque personalmente, él nunca se había de esa manera), y terminar con Kenma sería la primera cosa que al pensarlo se sentía horrible pero debía hacerlo, era su mejor amigo después de todo (sacando de lado su relación amorosa de ya 2 años); y estaba ahí, parado en una discoteca a las 3 de la madrugada viendo a Bokuto dar besos en el cuello a Akaashi, mientras reía y bailaba con Drumsticks No Guns de Tkay Maidza, lo envidiaba un poco y ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué.

Kenma estaba en la barra pidiendo alguna bebida, Kuroo lo veía perfectamente, su cabellera rubia y igual a la de un pudin, estaba riendo y el chico de las bebidas se veía orgulloso.

 _El maldito idiota._

Era egoísta, lo sabe, porque él quería dejar a Kenma pero al verlo riendo con otro hombre se le hervía la sangre y le ardía la piel, no tenía derecho luego de haber pensando en todas las palabras que podría usar al terminar con él, era un imbécil que hasta había anotado frases cortas sobre ello y no estaba orgulloso. De verdad que no.

"Después de lo que me dijiste esta mañana, ni se te ocurra ir a interrumpir a la posible conquista de Kenma" Bokuto estaba detrás suyo, su voz apenas fue audible debido a la música pero él lo escucho, fuerte y claro a pesar de todo. Cerró los ojos suspirando.

"Sigue siendo mi-" Ni siquiera pudo completar su oración.

"Carajo, solo cállate" Bokuto lo habia golpeado un poco en el estómago, su mirada era severa y Kuroo entrecerró los ojos en su dirección. No dijo nada, no debía, Bokuto estaba enojado como el infierno. ¿Su consuelo? No era el único.

Akaashi estaba en la barra sentado con Kenma, y vio perfectamente esa patética escena haciendo que suspirara.

"Kenma, vamos con los chicos" Lo dijo con la voz un poco ida, Kenma no comento sobre ellos pues solo pensó que era culpa del alcohol. Akaashi lo estiraba del brazo, a través de la gente, mientras Kenma sonreía por ello, era increíble el amor maternal que desprendía en presencia de él.

Al llegar con los chicos, Kuroo buscó las manos de Kenma y el más pequeño al percatarse de ello la acercó más a él, Kuroo estaba sentado ahora y estiró a Kenma lo suficiente como para abrazarlo por la cintura y esconder su cara en su vientre, Kenma sonrío tocando sus cabellos y dándole un beso en la cien, para luego mirar a Akaashi quien los observaba con una cara que él simplemente no pudo descifrar. Pero no era buena.

* * *

Eran vecinos, así que Kuroo no se sorprendió realmente al ver a Kenma sentado en el suelo de su habitación al despertar, no dijo nada y simplemente estiró sus brazos para tocarlo un poco pero para su sorpresa, Kenma se alejó al sentirlo cerca, parándose. Kuroo frunció el ceño.

"Despertaste" Dijo suavemente, se veía pequeño y vulnerable, con las manos entrelazadas en frente. "Debemos terminar"

 _Y._

 _Qué._

"¿Qué?" Su mente se sintió un poco en blanco de repente, la respiración era pesada y el ambiente tenso.

"Debemos ter-"

"Te escuche la primera vez" Y sabe, él malditamente sabe que está siendo rudo al interrumpirlo de esa forma y con ese tono de voz pero a Kenma parece no importarle, ni siquiera se inmuta.

"Bien"

Bien, solo bien. Hijo de...

"¿Se puede saber cuál es la razón?" Está sonando bastante calmado para ser alguien que esta a punto de explotar. Se siente idiota, patético y débil. Sí, él quiso terminar con Kenma y sí, la idea seguía a flote al acostarse a dormir luego de esa ridícula fiesta a la que fueron _pero..._

"Diferencia de intereses, supongo"

Pero... Era Kenma, al que tenía enfrente era a Kenma y una mierda de diferencia de intereses.

"Mientes" Dijo fácilmente, haciendo que Kenma pierda la compostura por primera vez pero la recuperó luego de 2 segundos, 2 segundos suficientes para Kuroo. "Quiero la verdadera razón y no te atrev-"

"Solo lo hago fácil para ti"

Y. Okay. Ouch. No se esperaba esa respuesta, o quizás sí pero muy en el fondo, tanto que no le estaba molestando hasta ahora.

"Esto es un dolor en el culo. ¿Quién? ¿Bokuto? ¿Akaashi?"

"¿Eso siquiera importa?"

"Sí, cabeza de pudín, importa. ¿Quién?" Y sabe que no debería estar jugando con apodos en este momento ni ser tan... Él, pero está incómodo y lo que menos quiere en la vida realmente es estarlo cerca de Kenma.

Muy tarde. Bien.

"Me lo dijo Akaashi, pero solo luego de que literalmente le saque unos pelos"

Kuroo quiere sonreír, están en esta horrible situación pero Kenma simplemente no quiere que él mande a la mierda al pelinegro.

"Lo siento. De verdad. Que te enteraras por ese imbécil y que lo malinterpretaras y-"

"¿Malinter-"

"No me interrumpas. Yo, demonios" Cierra los ojos por un momento, rascándose la nuca. "La razón por la cual lo iba a hacer era-" No sabe cómo decirlo sin sonar patético pero suspira tranquilamente para levantar la mirada. _Patético es tu segundo nombre, acostúmbrate._ "Estamos juntos desde siempre, ¿está bien? como, prácticamente nacimos y crecimos juntos y nuestras madres se adoran y es encantador, es como en una película romántica de los 80 y todo pero-" Pero. "Estoy siendo egoísta, lo fui toda mi vida, de alguna forma te consumí totalmente y créeme, no es como si me importara pasar contigo todo el tiempo. Estar contigo es mi parte favorita del día y noche y de la vida. Y me generan celos cuando tratas de buscar algo nuevo, es raro en ti hacerlo, pero cuando lo intentas es como una punzada de mierda en el estómago que no se va hasta que vuelves a refugiarte en mis brazos. Es cursi y estúpido pero ya no me importa." Kenma está aprentando los puños. Kuroo espera que los estampe en su cara. "Luego, hace unos días saliste con Shoyo, el niño de Karasuno y yo me encontré con Bokuto y hablamos. Hablamos mucho sobre todo y me hizo entrar en razón. Ni siquiera tuviste oportunidad de conocer a otro chico porque literalmente nací a tu lado golpeándote la frente si apartabas tu atención de mi. Yo no te estoy dejando viv-"

Ni siquiera tuvo que terminar nada, Kenma entendió el punto. Y ahora estaba furioso.

"Tu no decides una mierda. Sí, tienes razón, somos vecinos y fue imposible que no sintieramos algo por el otro. Capaz, no lo sé. Pero esto, ¿tú realmente piensas que no estoy con otro chico por el simple hecho de que estabas golpeandome por atención? Demonios Kuroo, no necesitaba tus golpes para eso, siempre tuviste mi atención. Una atención que te daba feliz, sin esperar nada a cambio." Ahora esta frente a él, Kuroo se siente un poco mareado y al estirar sus manos Kenma se estremese, porque las mete bajo su remera y Kenma se acerca para luego sentarse a horcajadas de él, abrazandolo. "Salgo a buscar cosas nuevas, a explorar, porque sé que tengo tus abrazos al final del día"

Kuroo besa su cuello, y lame y es un desastre, lo sabe y no le importa. Deja una marca tras otra y normalmente Kenma gritaría y se alejaría pero ahora se deja marcar y Kuroo se siente muy posesivo de repente, insano y enamorado. Como el primer maldito día. Trata de no pensar en nada más cuando pasa sus manos por debajo de la remera de Kenma, paseándose por su espalda y Kenma soltando un corto gemido tras ser mordido en el cuello.

No dicen nada más, está todo dicho. Se conocen tanto, que duele.


End file.
